Walk The Line
by singitanyway13
Summary: As sure as night is dark and day is light. I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right. Because  you're mine, I walk the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Walk The Line**

It had been a crazy week for mother of three and grandmother of one, Reba Hart. She was dealing with the pressures of work, Barbra Jean's annoying hourly calls regarding her divorce to Brock, the plumbing was acting up, Van and Cheyenne were trying to adjust to living alone, Kyra was dealing with deciding to go to college, and Jake was entering high school, poor boy, plus she had to train an intern, Shayla, at her office. Reba was the go-between to everybody. Trying to make peace and make sure everybody lived in complete harmony. She tried her best but it was getting the best of her.

Sighing and thinking about all she had to do that day, Reba turned to her computer. She had gone into the office to work today to try and get away from her crazy home life and so far it was working. Until Shayla walked up that is.

"Mrs. Hart?" The preppy blonde asked.

Shayla stood at a petite five foot three, had platinum blonde curls, rosy red lips, and a curvy body that made her just gorgeous. The only problem was that she was as annoying as hell.

"Yes?" Reba asked impatiently, not looking away from her computer.

"I have something for you. Mr. McKenzie instructed me to give you this." She held out a folder.

Reba took it and chunked it in the trash can before turning back to her computer.

Shayla let out a nervouse laugh. "You just threw that away." She pointed at the garbage can.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you throw it away?"

"Because it's trash."

"How do you know?"

Reba turned around in her swivel chair. "Because I've worked here long enough to know what trash looks like."

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm."

Shayla tucked a curl behind her ear. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll go make those copies you asked me to make yesterday."

Reba unconsciously rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'll be here." She turned back to her computer.

Shayla left and Reba went back to looking over houses online. She had been in the middle of writing a formal email to a client whe she heard Shayla's voice again.

"Mrs. Hart?"

Reba sighed and turned around. "What is it now?"

"You have a phone call on line two." She pointed to the black phone that rested on Reba's desk. The light was blinking.

"Okay," Reba said. Shayla stood there, staring at her. "You can go now," Reba urged.

"Oh, right!" She grinned and walked away.

_Just like Barbra Jean, _Reba thought as she picked up the phone and pressed the button. "Reba Hart," She said into the receiver.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart," A deep, male voice said. "I'm Dr. Robert McCrane with Houston Medical Center."

"Yes?" She said. Were they trying to get more money from her? She hadn't been to the hospital since she fainted from her high blood pressure at Van and Cheyenne's vow renewal. "How can I help you?"

"Well," The doctor said. "I'm with the pediatric division. Your son, Jake Hart, was admitted to the E.R. five minutes ago by his baseball coach."

Reba gasped and was already on her feet, keys in hand when she asked, "Is he alright?"

"No," Dr. McCrane said softly. "I'm afraid not. You'd better get down here."

* * *

><p>Brock stood quietly in his office taking pictures of Barbra Jean off his desk. The divorce hadn't been easy for either of them but it had been hardest on him. She seemed to be getting along just fine with her new life in Little Rock. She, of course, had taken Henry with him and Brock missed that little boy like crazy. Missed his laugh, his smile, everything. He just wished his life would settle down and stop changing.<p>

Sighing, he put another picture into the half full box on his desk. This one was of him and Barbra Jean at a concert two years ago when they were trying to work out their problems. Needless to say, it hadn't worked. Nothing worked. The therapy, the counseling, the trips away from everybody, nothing helped and they had finally given up.

_It was for the best, _He thought to himself as he continued to fill up the box. _Everything happens for a reason._

He shook his head. That was stupid thinking. The divorce shouldn't have happened and he knew it. The only reason he thought like that was because Reba had pounded it into his head nonstop. She cared about him as a friend and he knew she was just trying to help. But he needed to get away from her. It wasn't helping the feelings he continued to feel for her. Now that he was divorced, he could date again and she was fair game. He constantly wondered if she would give him a second chance.

_Probably not, _He thought. _She has no reason to want me back. I did her wrong. So very wrong. I wouldn't give me another chance if I were her._

But that thought was still in the back of his mind. The thougth of being with her again, loving her again. Maybe if he played his cards right and showed her he was willing, they could have another chance at a wonderful life together.

He smiled at the thought but his thoughts were soon interrupted by his phone ringing.

_All my exes live in-_

"Hello?" He answered.

"Brock! Thank God!"

It was Reba. She sounded like she was crying.

"Reba? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's Jake. He's hurt!"

"What? He's hurt?"

"Yes! He's at the hospital!"

He could barely understand her. "Reba? Are you listening?"

"Mm-hmm," She mumbled through the tears.

"Okay. What in the world is wrong? Speak slowly."

"Jake is at the emergency room," She said. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay," Brock said calmly. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital but they won't let me see him!" She began to cry uncontrollably.

Brock was already out into the parking lot and getting into his car at this point. "Okay," He told her. "It's going to be okay. I'm on my way now."

"Okay."

"Alright. You see if you can find out what's wrong and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"Okay. Stay calm. I love you. Bye." He hung up and froze. What did he just say? Had he said he loved her. _Oh, God, _He thought. _I really hope she didn't hear me. _He put his head down on the steering wheel as he stopped at a red light. How could he be so stupid. How could he just blurt out his personal feelings. Feelings that he really shouldn't be feeling in the first place.

_Maybe she didn't hear me, _He thought as the light turned green. _She's in hysterics and probably wasn't even paying attention. _He sighed and ferverently prayed that she hadn't heard him. It was too soon to be saying things like that.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into the Emergency Room parking lot and rushed in. The place was full of crying kids, crying adults, crying babies, everyone was crying and in pain; especially a certain redheaded woman over by the nurse's station. He rushed to her and caught some of her conversation to the nurse.

"He is my son," She was saying. "Why won't you let me see him?"

The African-American nurse just calmly took a breath. "Ma'am," She said. "He's being examined. You can't go see him. When the doctor is done checking and making sure he's stable, we will let you know and then you can see him."

Brock came up behind Reba and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around. "Oh! Brock! Thank God!" She let the tears roll down her face as she held onto his shoulders. "They won't let me see my baby!"

"Ma'am," The nurse said again. "I already explained why you-"

Reba cut her off, turning to her. "Do you have children?"

"What?" The nurse asked.

"I said do you have children?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do but-"

"Wouldn't you want to see your baby if he was hurt and you didn't know a thing about what happened?"

"Well, yes, ma'am, I would, but I understand the policies of the hospital."

"Policies? My little boy is hurt!"

"I understand that, ma'am. You will have to wait out here though."

"Reba," Brock said quietly. Reba turned to him. "You have to wait out here," He said sternly. More tears welled up in her eyes.

"But," She said quietly. "He's my baby."

Just then, a voice sounded behind them. "Mrs. Hart?" It called.

Reba immediately turned around and Brock saw a young doctor with a shaved head and a long white coat approach them. "Yes?" Reba said. "That's me. Is Jake okay? Can I see him now?"

"Uh, not just yet," The doctor said. His name tag read Dr. Michael McCrane. "I need to speak with you first." He turned to Brock. "Is this your husband?"

"Yes," Brock said. He froze again and shook his head. "I mean, no. I'm her ex-husband. But I'm Jake's father."

No one seemed to notice the slip. "Alright," Dr. McCrane said, looking over a chart. "Mr. and Ms. Hart, your son received a blow to the head by a baseball. The ball was thrown from about fifteen feet away and it hit him in the temple. His baseball coach brought him in explaining that one of Jake's teammates had thrown the ball towards Jake but Jake didn't react and it hit him. His coach is in waiting room 3 if you'd like to speak with him."

"Of course," Brock said.

"But is Jake okay?" Reba asked impatiently. Until now, Brock hadn't noticed that Reba was clutching his hand for dear life.

Dr. McCrane sighed and looked at his chart. "Ms. Hart," He said. "I'm afraid not. He's slipped into a coma."

Reba went straight to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. For those of you that have already read Walk The Line, this was probably pretty boring. More than likely, I'll be posting everyday, so for those of you that haven't read it, you'll get a new update without having to wait long. Either way, please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was spinning and everything was blurry. She was very afraid. Afraid for herself and afraid for Jake. Suddenly, someone's arms went around her. They felt exactly like Brock's. She tried to tell him that she was okay but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Instead she heard, "Wanda, get me a wheelchair." She recognized that voice as Dr. McCrane's. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't breathe very well. Soon, she heard Dr. McCrane again. "Does she have any allergies or health concerns?"

Brock spoke next. "She has high blood pressure," He said.

"Okay," Dr. McCrane said. "Alright, Wanda, let's get her up in the chair."

"I'll do it," Brock said rather sternly.

Before she knew it, Reba was being lifted up with strong arms and put upright into the wheelchair. Then she began to regain some sort of consciousness. She opened her eyes a bit. "Brock?" She mumbled.

"Yes," He said and knelt beside her. "I'm right here."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out," Dr. McCrane said as he checked her heart and her pulse. "Your heart-rate is pretty high. Just take some deep breaths and try to calm down."

Reba tried to nod but couldn't so she looked over at Brock. Concern was plastered all over his face. She looked into his eyes. She was frightened. She was feeling alone despite a nurse, a doctor, and the man she loved with all her heart being around her. That's right, she loved Brock. She just didn't want to admit it.

She felt a little stronger and opened her eyes all the way. "Ah," Dr. McCrane said. "She's awake." There was a light shined in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Reba nodded. "Where's Jake?" She asked.

"He's in room 546 up on the fifth floor," Dr. McCrane said. "You can see him as soon as you feel better."

"I feel fine," Reba said, trying to get up but Brock stopped her.

"If you don't feel like it," He said. "We can wait."

She shoved him out of the way and stood on wobbly legs. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "I want to see my baby."

Dr McCrane put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to him a bit. "Ms. Hart," He said. "He's not in the best physical condition. He's hooked up to all sorts of monitors to keep him breathing and his head is wrapped to keep the swelling down."

Reba shook her head, demanding the tears not to come. "He's my baby and I want to see him."

Brock sighed. "Are you sure?"

Reba looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't you want to see him?"

"Yes, I do but with your high blood-"

"Screw my high blood pressure," She said, her bottom lip quivering.

Brock was taken aback. She never spoke like that.

"I don't care," She continued, "if I pass out when I see him. I just want to look at him and know he's alive."

"He is alive," Dr. McCrane said. "But barely. He's on life support. If you want to wait until you're a little stronger, you can. You don't have to rush into it. Jake'll be fine. He's in good hands."

She shook her head. "I feel fine. I AM fine. I will see him right now. Tell me where he is."

Dr. McCrane sighed. "Okay," He said. "Okay. He's up on the fifth floor. But, please, don't be alarmed at his appearance. As I said before, he's hooked up to life support and his head is swollen from the hit of the baseball."

Reba nodded slightly as Brock said, "And his coach is where, did you say?"

"He's in waiting room three," Dr. McCrane said. "Down that hall." He pointed to his right.

Brock nodded then turned to Reba. "If you want to go see Jake," He said. "I'll go talk to his coach and get the specifics."

Reba nodded as another tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "You go talk to his coach," She said quietly. "I'll go see Jake. I want to see him, Brock so don't try and stop me."

"I'm not stopping you," Brock said. "You go if you need to."

"I need to."

"Then go."

Reba nodded and tried to turn around but her legs wouldn't let her. Instead, she broke down crying. Tears streamed down her face and she buried her head in her hands. Brock looked at her and realized he had to do something so he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. She put her hands on his chest and cried onto his shirt. He held onto her as tight as he could and buried his face in her neck. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. He had no idea it would feel this good to get to hold her again. He missed this so much.

A minute passed and Reba didn't move. She couldn't. _What's going on? _She asked herself. _Why does this feel so good? _She quickly pulled away before she did something she would regret. She looked up at Brock. She still had her hands on his chest. She looked into his blue eyes, so much like her own and smiled as best as she could through the tears. "Go get his coach," She whispered and backed away.

As soon as she left his arms and began to walk towards the elevator, she felt empty. Her arms felt empty, her body felt empty, her soul felt empty. She was empty without him. _It's nothing,_ she told herself. _You are not in your right mind. He was just being a friend. It didn't mean a thing. He doesn't love you. What are you thinking?_

But still, she had that empty feeling and she knew why; she just didn't want to admit it.

When the elevator reached the fifth floor, she began a search for room 546. She soon located it and began to tear up when she realized she was in the Intensive Care Unit. Jake's room had his name on the nameplate by the door. Just as she was about to go in, a nurse walked by and said, "Ma'am, this is ICU. You can't go in there."

"He's my son," Reba said.

The nurse almost said something else but when she saw the pain in Reba's eyes, she waved her on and walked off.

Reba turned to the door and put a hand on the cold door-handle and twisted. When she walked in, nothing, not even God himself, could have prepared her for what she saw.

Jake was hooked up to about five different monitors. He had wires coming from everywhere. Any place they could stick a wire, they stuck one. His head was wrapped in gauze to keep the swelling down and he was breathing through an oxygen mask. Other than that breathing, the room was silent. It was defeaning. Jake looked very peaceful though, lying there, not knowing anything other than to lie there.

Reba broke down crying again and that was all you could hear; her crying and his deep, even breathing. She put a hand to her mouth and stared at her baby boy. She had never, not in all her years, seen something so horrifying. No scary movie, no nightmare was as bad as this.

Slowly but surely, she made her way to his bedside. She stood there a minute, staring at him before taking his hand, which had an IV coming from it, carefully. As soon as she saw that it didn't disturb or hurt him, she held on a little tighter before taking it to her lips and kissing it gently. She held his hand to her face as more tears fell. "It's gonna be okay," She whispered. "Mama's here now. It's going to be just fine."

She went around to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair that was by the bed and held onto his right hand. She kept her eyes on him a moment more before laying her body across his and crying until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't know how long she had slept but when she awoke, Brock was sitting on the small couch on the other side of the room reading a magazine. She could tell he wasn't really reading it, just looking. He looked like he was thinking. Reba could see tear stains on his shirt but she didn't know if they were hers from when they hugged earlier or if he had finally broken down himself.

She sat up all the way, still holding onto Jake's hand, and said, "Hey."

Brock put the magazine down. "Hey," He said, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" She said, yawning.

He checked his watch. "It's uh, almost six."

She blinked sleepily. "Oh." She glanced at Jake. Still sleeping or unconscious or whatever it was he was doing. "Where are the kids?"

"Down in the cafeteria." He pointed behind him to the hospital door. "They got here a little while ago."

"Okay." She sat back in her chair. "Did you talk to his coach?"

"Yeah. All he said was that some kid hit him in the head with a baseball. He didn't see it but everybody started yelling and he came running then that's when he saw Jake on the ground."

Reba was close to tears again as she squeezed Jake's hand, careful of all the wires, and kissed it again. "It'll be okay," She whispered to him. He didn't respond and that just killed her.

Brock saw that she was close to another breakdown so he said, "Do you want me to tell the kids they can come up?"

Reba nodded, unable to speak.

"Alright." Brock got out his cell phone and called somebody, Reba didn't know who, and told them to come on up.

A few minutes later, a small rap on the door disturbed the deafening silence. Brock got up to let them in.

As they rounded the corner, Reba identified each one in her head. Cheyenne came in first, her pregnant belly leading the way. Van came in behind her with Kyra trailing in last. Cheyenne looked like she had been crying and Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Van and Kyra were both silent but you could tell that they were pretty upset.

Cheyenne immediately went to Jake and grabbed his hand like Reba had done. "He looks so peaceful," She said quietly.

"He does," Reba whispered.

"What's the verdict?" Van asked.

Reba looked up. "What do you mean? Do you mean is he going to die?"

Van opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just put his head down.

"It's okay, bud," Brock said, squeezing Van's shoulder as Van shrugged him off and walked into the bathroom.

Kyra stood by the couch her father had been sitting on with her arms folded. She didn't show very much emotion and she didn't speak. Reba knew this was how she handled a crisis: with silence.

"He'll be okay," Reba forced herself to say. "He's a fighter...He's a survivor."

Brock walked up behind Cheyenne and patted her back as tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at her brother. "He'll get through it, angel," He assured his daughter.

Cheyenne nodded but didn't seem very convinced so Reba stood and painfully pulled her hand away from Jake's to circle the bed and pull her daughter into a hug. As soon as they touched, the tears fell harder. Sobs were the only thing that could be heard. A second went by before Kyra went forward and stood beside her mother and sister before Reba broke away to let Kyra into the hug too.

"It'll be okay," She told her daughters. "He's going to make it." She gave them each a kiss on the top of the head and pulled away a bit to look them both in the eye. "Okay?"

They both nodded and Kyra said, "He doesn't deserve this."

Reba kissed her head again. "I know he doesn't, darlin'. I know."

"No," She said. "He really doesn't. He is the most annoying little butt that ever walked the planet and any other day I would've wished this on him but now that he's here"-she glanced at him-"he doesn't deserve any part of this."

Reba let another waterfall of tears run down her cheeks as Cheyenne broke down again. They hugged for the longest time and didn't let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, after some of the emotion wore off, everybody sat around in the room eating food that Van and Brock had brought up from the cafeteria. No one really talked until they were done eating and it was Kyra who got the conversation going.

"I don't mean to cause any problems," She began. "But...has anyone called Barbra Jean?"

Everyone looked at each other. In the midst of everything that had gone on, no one had thought to even though Barbra Jean was still a big part of the family. Ever since she moved to Little Rock she had kept in touch with everybody, especially Reba, who she still considered her best friend. Reba was beginning to like her more and more with every letter, phonecall, and email Barbra Jean sent.

"I didn't," She admitted with a pang of guilt.

"Me either," Cheyenne said.

"Who's going to?" Van asked. "I mean, if it's okay with Mr. H."

Everyone looked to Brock who looked up. "Why wouldn't it be okay with me?" He asked.

"Because you two are divorced," Kyra said.

Brock shrugged. "So? Reba and I are divorced and I still talk to her."

"We just didn't want you to feel out of place or something," Cheyenne said.

"I'm not going to feel out of place," Brock assured everyone. "I know you still see her as a part of this family. It doesn't bother me. I'm over her. Really."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Are you sure?" Reba asked.

"I'm positive," Brock said. "You all can call her. It's not going to bother me."

"Okay," Reba said. "Who's going to call her?"

Everybody stared at her.

"Me?" She asked.

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah, Mom," Kyra said. "You are her best friend now."

"I am not-oh, whatever!" She stood up and grabbed her phone from out of her purse. "I'll go call her now. I'll be out in the hall." She gave Jake's hand a kiss and headed out to call Barbra Jean.

Once she got the door shut behind her she flipped her phone open and was almost brought to tears by the picture of her and Jake at the beach she had set as her wallpaper. Trying to contain herself, she dialed Barbra Jean's number and waited for her to answer.

A second later, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A deep, male voice said.

Reba was confused. She double-checked the number before asking, "Is Barbra Jean Booker available, please?"

"Yeah," The man said gruffly. "Just a minute."

There was a brief shuffling sound and the she heard Barbra Jean's voice.

"Helloooo?"

"Hey, Barbra Jean, it's me."

She gasped. "Reba! You called me!"

"Yes, and now I'm starting to regret it." She rolled her eyes. "Who was that who answered the phone?"

"Oh, just, you know, a friend of mine."

"Oh. Okay. Well, listen. There's a reason I called you. You, uh, might want to sit down."

"I am sittin' down."

"Okay." She took a deep breath before saying, "Well, Barbra Jean, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Jake's in a coma."

The other line was silent for quite some time and Reba thought she had dropped the call.

"Hello?" She asked. "Barbra Jean, are you there?"

"I-I'm here," Barbra Jean said in shock. Reba could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry I had to just say it," Reba said, tears in her voice as well. "But I didn't know any other way."

"It's fine," Barbra Jean said. "Oh, Reba. I'm so sorry. I'm coming down there."

"What? No. No way, Barbra Jean. Don't do that, really. Stay there with Henry and just pray. That's all anybody really can do."

"Reba," Barbra Jean said. "I still consider Jake my son in a way. There is no way I am going to stay here while he is fighting for his life. I am going to the airport and get a flight to Houston."

"Barbra Jean, really. You don't have to. Henry will be all upset and it'll just make things worse."

"I'm not bringing him because you're right, it would make problems. Henry loves Jake and that's why I'm not going to tell him right away. Now, there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind. I'll be there later tonight."

Reba knew there was nothing she could do so she just said, "Okay. Alright. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay. I'll call."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Reba hung up the phone and slid to the ground. She put her knees up by her chest and buried her head in her legs and cried for about the thousandth time that night.

Why did this have to happen to Jake? Her baby boy? He didn't deserve this. He wasn't a bad kid. Most of the time he did just as he was told to do. He didn't cause problems, he was as polite as the day is long. He was unselfish, giving, humble, happy all the time, and just an all around great kid. He was the kind of kid every parent dreams of.

"Why him?" Reba whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"Reba?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. So far, I haven't edited the story any. Just left it the way it was posted on my other account. The next chapter, however, will be edited some. Please review and tell me what you think!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up to see Brock standing beside her. She hadn't even heard him come out.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, embarassed that she was crying in front of him, and stood up, wiping the tears away. "Brock. I didn't hear you come out."

"Sorry," He said. "I just figured that you would be done with the call and you weren't back. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She lied. "Sure. I'm just fine. I just...had a little something in my eye. I'm fine."

Brock gave her a look. That look that said, "I know you're lying." He looked into her eyes and said, "Reba, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and threw her hands up. "What's not wrong is more like it!" She nearly yelled. Everybody who was in the hallway turned and looked at her. Brock rolled his eyes at the people and pulled her towards a wall of plastic chairs. He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. He put his arm around her waist and gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You can tell me."

She let more tears roll down her cheeks and shook her head but said, "It's Jake, it's work, it's Van and Cheyenne, it's Kyra, it's...you."

"Me?"

She nodded.

Brock didn't know what to say so he just stared at her.

She stared back. "Please say something," She begged.

Brock's jaw dropped. "I-I don't know how to respond to that," He fibbed. Inside, he was jumping up and down but he didn't think he should literally do that.

Reba continued to stare at him. She sat on his lap a second longer before getting up. "Never mind. I don't know why I even brought that up. It was stupid." She tried to go back into the room but Brock caught her hand.

"Reba, wait," He said.

She jerked her arm away. "Let go of me!"

Brock let her hand go. "Reba, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," He told her. He muttered a cuss word and glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have responded that way."

"Then why did you? I was trying to tell you something important."

"Then tell me now."

She stared at him and gave him that look. The same one that made him fall in love with her all over again. "I need...someone."

He let her continue before he said anything.

"I need someone to care for," She said. "I need someone to love. I need someone to love me. I need someone to help me, to get me through these tough times. I have so many things on my mind. Work, Barbra Jean's constant questions, Van and Cheyenne, Kyra, and now, Jake. I just don't know if I can do it by myself anymore."

Brock stared at her. He knew she was only saying these things because she was broken. If it were any other day, she would have kept her mouth shut. She wasn't one to express her feeling so openly. But he took advantage of this opportunity. If he wanted her back at all, he'd have to.

Slowly, so she could say no if she wanted to, he stepped forward, pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that made Reba's spine tingle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms slinked around her waist. He pulled her closer and closer and closer until you could hold a dime between their bodies. Reba didn't care if anyone was looking, the only thing cared about being in the arms of her one true love again. And she knew how ridiculous and cheesy that sounded but that's what she felt. He was her _only_ love. The only one she ever loved. She had lost him and now he was in her arms again. Finally.

Brock held onto her as tight as could and did not let go of her even when they pulled away a bit to look at each other. He glanced at her face and caught sight of her big blue eyes and he saw her smile. He saw her eyes smile with that smile that could move mountains. He waited a second before going at her again. This time, she opened her mouth and let his tongue in, exploring a forgotten area, a forbidden area.

She made a small sigh against his lips when he pulled away and made eye contact.

That's when something clicked in her brain. She took her hands off his shoulders and said, "Stop."

His grip on her hips loosened. "What? What's wrong?"

She shoved him back. "Just...stop."

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I thought you said..."

"Forget what I said." She straightened her clothes out and shook her head. "I can't do this when my little boy is lying in a hospital bed hanging onto dear life. I don't know what I was thinking."

She turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall and around the corner leaving Brock standing there with his hands at his sides, still burning from having touching her after not being able to for so many years.

* * *

><p>That night, Reba and Brock slept at the hospital. Van, Cheyenne, and Kyra had all gone to Van and Cheyenne's house because of Cheyenne being pregnant, Van having to work the next day, and Kyra really needing her rest. So Brock and Reba were alone. But that didn't mean that they talked. After their encounter, Reba went directly back to the hospital room and called for a roll-a-way bed and immediately laid down after receiving a call from Barbra Jean saying that the earliest flight to Houston would be the next day at four o'clock.<p>

Brock laid on the hard, vinyl couch but he didn't sleep. He watched Reba.

She was alseep. She was curled up on that rollaway bed with her hand tucked near her heart, as if to guard it. In the low light, her red hair appeared to be gold. Her lips were parted slightly and her nose had the perfect little point. Her eyes were exquisite as she closed them in sleep. She looked peaceful and that bothered him. He didn't want her to be able to sleep unless he was right there beside her, holding her close and telling her he loved her.

He didn't understand what had happened in the storage room earlier. She asked, he gave, and then she pushed him away. He didn't understand her when they were married and he sure didn't understand her now.

He rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes. _She just needs to get her head straight, _he thought. _She's just confused what with the accident and everything. Maybe she'll come around._

Satisfied with his theory, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day came too early for Reba. She awoke on that roll-a-way bed as achy as ever. She spent most of the early morning and afternoon at Jake's side. She just watched him, prayed for him, and hoped that he would be okay.<p>

At around four o'clock, Barbra Jean called to say that she was about to board her flight and would be in Houston at around five or six.

"I think I'm going to head home and clean up a bit," She said to Brock who was sitting on the couch, messing around with his phone. Kyra was sitting beside him listening to her iPod.

"What?" Brock said, not looking up.

Reba sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I said, I think I'm going to go home and clean up a bit."

"Hmm...yeah." He still didn't look up.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned to Kyra, motioning for her to take her earphones out. "You can come home with me or you can stay here and come home with your dad. What do you want to do?"

"I'll come home with Dad," She responded.

"Okay," Reba said, turning to Brock. "She'll be coming with you. Can you drop her off at the house later?"

"What?" He asked, looking up but still miles away.

"Come here," She said, jerking him up by his arm and pulling him out into the hall. Once out there, she shut the door and said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, still playing around with his phone.

Reba snatched his phone away and closed it. "You haven't said more than two words to me since last night. What's wrong with you?"

Brock shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well," He said. "It can't possibly be that you kissed me last night, making me think there was something to it, then just walking away."

Reba smacked his arm. "Shhh! Don't be so loud. I don't need everybody here knowing of my mistakes."

"Mistakes?"

"Yes, mistakes."

"Wow." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"_You're_ the one who kissed _me_!" She whispered harshly. "You took advantage of me in a weak state, Brock."

"You didn't have to accept. You could have said no."

"I did."

"Yeah, after it was too late. I thought it meant something."

"Well, I thought it did too, but let's just forget about it."

"Forget about it? You can't just kiss me then tell me to forget about it." His mind went back to how his lips felt against hers. How his arms seemed to fit perfectly around her waist. Like everything about them just went so well together. How was a person supposed to forget something like that?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I was hurting last night. I did something I shouldn't have. We both did. We're divorced, Brock."

"Remember four years ago when I said I might have made a mistake in leaving you?"

She shook her head and Brock could see her lip start to quiver. "Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"I still feel the same way."

"Dammit, Brock! I said I don't want to hear it!" She tried to walk away from him like the night before, but he caught her by the arm before she could get away.

"Why? Because you can't stand the truth? The fact of the matter is, we're supposed to be together whether you like it or not. I'm divorced now, Reba. Why can't we give it another shot?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be with you?"

Brock rolled his eyes. He knew her better than that. "Then look me in the eye and say you don't want to give it another try."

She looked straight at him and Brock knew she wanted to say it just to spite him, but she never was a good liar.

"Why don't you just tell me why you're so scared?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe I don't want to wake up wondering if today's the day you get bored with me and leave. Maybe I went through that one too many times."

"That was a mistake-"

"But one that happened nonetheless. I do love you, Brock. More than my own life. I always will and you know that. But do I think we could be together again? No."

"Just give me a chance. Give me a chance to win you back."

A few tears that had welled up spilled over but Brock didn't lose eye contact. Reba wiped the tears away and turned to leave, but Brock called out to her. Surprising him, she stopped to listen, but didn't bother to turn and look at him.

"You know how stubborn we both are," He reminded her. "But this isn't the first time you've said no to us."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review? It sure makes my day when you guys do!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, after Reba got the house cleaned up and set out some sheets and pillows for Barbra Jean, she arrived. Reba opened the front door to see Barbra Jean standing on the front porch holding an overnight bag. They hugged briefly and Reba said, "Come on in. Leave your stuff by the door, there."

Barbra Jean did as she was told and they both walked to the couch to sit down. "I got into town a little earlier than I exected," She said, trying to make small talk.

"That's good," Reba responded. She gestured at the blankets and things on the couch. "You can use these tonight."

"Oh, I can go to a hotel."

"Nope. You're gonna stay right here." She paused before saying, "It's what best friends do."

Barbra Jean smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Things were silent for a minute. It was like there was an elephant in the room.

"How is he?" Barbra Jean finally asked.

"The same," Reba responded.

Barbra Jean nodded. "I called one of those prayer lines for him."

"Thanks." Reba sighed and put her head in her hands, trying not to get emotional.

"Oh, don't cry," Barbra Jean said, putting a hand on Reba's shoulder. "Jake's going to be okay. He's a fighter."

"That's not what I'm upset about. I mean, I am just...I did something I shouldn't have done."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Reba looked up. "I broke the best friend code."

Barbra Jean raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"I kissed Brock," Reba blurted.

Barbra Jean's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Reba jumped up, holding up both her hands. "Before you beat me up, let me explain."

Barbra Jean stood as well. "I'm not going to beat you up."

"I'd understand if you if you did."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's you ex. I thought you weren't supposed to kiss your best friend's ex husband."

"It's a little different when you have three children with the man."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Who you kiss or have acquaintances with is none of my business."

Reba blinked. "Are you sure? Do you really feel that way?"

"Of course. Why would I be mad when I have a man waiting for me at home?"

Reba gave a small smile. "You what?"

Barbra Jean grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah! His name's Darryl and he's so perfect."

"Oh! Barbra Jean! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Do you want to see pictures?" Barbra Jean pulled out her phone and chose the camera option. "This one was at the bar where we met," She said, showing Reba.

In the picture, Barbra Jean sat beside a tall-looking man with chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and a killer smile.

"He's hot," Reba said.

"I know! And he's not married and he just loves Henry! He's taking him bowling tomorrow."

Reba's smile fell. "You left him alone with Henry? You've only been in Little Rock for six months. Are you sure you trust him?"

Barbra Jean slowly flipped her phone closed. "Yes. I do trust him," She said. "I've been talking to him since last year."

Reba's eyes grew huge. "You've been doing what?"

"Nothin' happened."

"Barbra Jean!"

"Reba, you can't possibly think that I would cheat on my husband."

"You cheated with Brock on me."

"But, Reba, this is different."

"Don't you think it sounds a little ironic that you move to Arkansas and he just happens to be there?"

Barbra Jean looed down at her hands as Reba looked at her in shock.

"No," Reba whispered. "Barbra Jean, I said no."

"I wanted to be with him!" She said.

Reba stood up. "Are you saying you don't even have a job down there?"

"Yes," Barbra Jean said, standing as well. "But that is nobody's business."

"Barbra Jean, do you think what Brock did to me was wrong?"

"Yes."

"Barbra Jean!"

"What?"

"Don't you see? You did the same thing to Brock!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! You started talking to a man, fell in love with him, then lied to your family, saying you had a job offer in Little Rock when in reality you were going there to be with your secret boyfriend!"

"This isn't fair, Reba. You can't say those things to me."

"But, Barbra Jean, it's true."

"So? It's none of your business."

"Barbra Jean..."

"And come to think of it, I don't like you kissing my ex."

"You said that's my business not yours."

"Well, since you made my business your business, I've made your business my business." She walked to the door. "I came here thinking you'd understand." She picked up her bag. "You can can put those blankets away because I'm not staying here."

She opened the door and walked out, slamming it as she did.

Reba sighed and shook her head. She hadn't meant to offend her or make her feel bad. She just wanted to help. Now she didn't know what to do.

She figured she would just go to the hospital so she decided not to follow her.

She sighed and tried to calm her nerves as she took her medicine for her high blood pressure. She needed a long, hot bath. She hadn't had one in a while and tonight she needed one.

She made sure the door was unlocked for Kyra and made her way upstairs to her bathroom. Once there, she turned on the hot water in her jacuzzi bathtub and turned on the jets. She sat on the edge of the tub and reached her hand into the hot water and swirled it around for a second then stood. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, thinking about how Brock might have done the same, had she let their kiss continue.

_You have to quit_, she told herself as she let her blouse slip off her arms. _You can't keep remembering that. You have to put it all behind you. You have to forget._

That's when she felt her neck tingle where Brock had touched her. Instinctively, she held her hand to her neck to get it to stop. When it did, she dropped her hands to her pants and pushed them off.

Taking everything else off her body, she stepped into the steaming hot water. Sitting down into the tub, she let the heat warm her. She let the jets push the warm water around and soothe her aching muscles. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she said a prayer for Jake. Probably the millionth one for the past two days.

She took a deep breath as an old memory came back to her. She remembered Jake's first birthday. She recalled how he kept blowing out the candle before they could get the Birthday Song sung. He had been fascinated by the flame and even once tried to touch it.

Reba laughed at the memory and then began to cry. She held her hands up to her face and let the tears fall. When she couldn't take it anymore, she washed and got out of the tub, leaving the tears to go down the drain along with the water.

She wrapped herself in Jake's favorite towl and began to dry her hair to muffle her sobs. When her hair was dry she walked into her room and got dressed for bed. It was still a little early but she was exhausted.

She said one more prayer for Jake as she curled up under the covers and decided to use her time alone to her advantage. She began to sing.

She chose one of her favorites: How Do I Live. A 1997 hit by Trisha Yearwood.

"How do I," She began. "Get through one night without you. If I had to live without you. What kind of life would that be? Oh, I need you in my arms, need you to hold. You're my world, my heart, my soul. If you ever leave, Baby, you would take away everything good in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you. If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I? How do I? Oh, how do I live?"

Just as she was about to begin the second verse, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She sighed as she sat up and turned on the light. "Come in," She said.

The door opened and Brock walked in.

"I heard you singing," He said, grinning and leaning against the door. "You still haven't lost it."

"Thanks," She said, trying not to blush.

"You're welcome. That's one of my favorites. That's Trisha Yearling, right?"

"Yearwood."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah. Where's Kyra at?"

"Oh, she decided to stay at the hospital with Barbra Jean. Oh, and did you say anything to Barbra Jean about anything?"

"Why?"

"Because she seemed kind of ticked off when she got to the hospital."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Then how do you know she was ticked off?"

"I didn't say that. I said she seemed ticked off."

"Whatever."

"So, did you talk to her?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to discuss it with you."

"Why not?"

"Because Barbra Jean didn't say I could."

"Since when do you do what she says?"

"Since I re-evaluated my life and decided I'm not going to spread rumors or gossip about people anymore."

"Okay..."

"Okay." She laid back down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep. Shut the door on your way out."

"Fine, but I just have one question."

"What?" She said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Have you thought anymore about us?"

She sat up. "Brock, we are not us anymore. Look, I'm sorry I led you on but it just won't work."

"Reba, please don't do this. Don't make decisions too fast."

"I've already decided. Don't make it hard on yourself. Just go and forget everything."

"Reba," He begged, leaving the door and walking to the bed, sitting on the egde. "I know I screwed up but now I feel like I have the chance to make things right. Please give me that chance."

"I just don't think-"

"Reba! Listen! Please! I love you. I can make it work."

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me!"

"But I do!"

She shook her head. "I can't deal with this, Brock. Not at this time in my life. Please understand. If you love me like you say you do, then you will."

He nodded sadly. "Okay. I'll wait, then."

She just stared as he rubbed her hand softly and let go. She shut off her lamp as he turned to go.

"Goodnight," He called.

"Goodnight, Brock," She replied, laying down.

He shut the door as Reba closed her eyes, feeling awfully sick. That's when she heard it; the phone ringing, the gasp of breath and the "Oh, my- No."

* * *

><p><strong>I left this chapter pretty much the same. A lot of the editing will happen in the stories to come, though. I hope you all liked this update! Don't forget to review...please. ((:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Reba's stomach lurched and she flung the covers off her and raced into the hallway. Brock was just hanging up the phone. He turned around and nearly ran into her.

"What is it?" She yelled. "What happened?"

Brock looked at her in shock. "He's awake."

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever but when the car was parked and Reba and Brock leaped out, time moved at lightening speed. They rushed inside and up to Jake's room. They nearly broke the door down and there he was: sitting up in bed, still on oxygen but wide awake.<p>

Reba went straight to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, honey. You scared me so bad."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Jake said. "I didn't mean to." He began to cry. "I should've been looking at where the ball was coming from. I should've caught it."

"No, bud," Brock said. "It's all in the past. Don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

Jake nodded and cried into Reba's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mom," He said again.

Reba's heart broke for her little boy. "It's okay," She assured him. "You're okay now. Everything's going to be just fine."

It wasn't until Van and Cheyenne got there an hour later that Dr. McCrane came in to check on Jake's progress.

"Well," McCrane said. "I'm seein' it and I don't believe it." He checked Jake's chart. "You're a lucky kid, Jake. A blow to the head at that distance could've killed you. It should've killed you."

"He's a survivor," Reba said, patting Jake's leg.

McCrane smiled and nodded. "He sure is." He checked Jake's pulse. "Well, son, if you do good tonight and tomorrow, you should be able to go home by Friday."

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Absolutely." He wrapped up everything he was doing and started towards the door. "I'll have the nurses checking on you hourly and anything else, you call me. You have my pager, I believe. Take it easy."

He left the room and Reba turned to everyone. "I think we should sue," She said.

"Sue who?" Van asked as he colored in a coloring book with Elizabeth.

"The whole bunch!" She responded. "Dr. McCanIGetAnyStupider, the coach who shoulda been watching his team, and that nurse who wouldn't let me see Jake in the first place!"

"Reba," Brock warned. "Just calm down. Don't get your blood pressure out of whack. Now, I'm sure the doctor's were only doing what's best. I'm sure they regret what they did to you. Everybody does stuff that they regret."

"Not me!" Barbra Jean announced, raising her hand.

Reba shot her a look. "Zip it."

"You wanna make me, Red?" Barbra Jean asked, standing up. "Bring it!"

Reba stood as well. "Oh, I'll bring it alright. I'll bring my foot right up your-"

"Okay!" Brock said, jumping inbetween the two. "What's going on with you two? This is getting way out of hand."

"Yeah," Barbra Jean retorted. "Speaking of hands, I'd like to bring mine right upside that smart aleck mouth of hers."

"Barbra Jean!" Cheyenne yelped. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Stay out of this, Cheyenne," Reba warned, turning back to Barbra Jean. "You don't have any reason to talk to me like that and if Elizabeth weren't here, I'd be using some very colorful language such as S-L-U-T. Ring a bell, Barbra Jean?"

"Reba!" Brock said a little heatedly.

"No, no," Barbra Jean said. "Let her finish. I'm sure whatever she has to say will just describe what she's been doing with her free time."

"Okay, that's it," Reba said, pointing to the door. "Hallway. Now."

The two marched out and slammed the door behind them.

"What is your problem?" Reba asked.

"My problem?" Barbra Jean repeated.

"Yes, your problem."

"Oh, my problem."

"Stop repeatin' everything I say!"

"Stop repeatin' everything I say!"

"Okay," Reba said, hands up. "This is starting to get stupid. Just listen."

Barbra Jean shut her mouth and folded her arms.

"Thank you," Reba said. "Now, what I was trying to say was we both did things we don't want other people knowing about, things were ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of Darryl."

"Who's Darryl? Oh...the guy you're livin' with. Well, anyway, I'm ashamed of kissin' Brock."

"Are you really ashamed or do you just think you should be but you're not?"

Reba threw her hands up. "I don't know. We're divorced and I know I shouldn't feel the way I do but I do. This doesn't happen to normal families." She walked over to the row of plastic chairs and sat down. Barbra Jean joined her.

"Do you still not get it?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Get what?"

"WE'RE NOT A NORMAL FAMILY!"

Reba winced as Barbra Jean continued. "We're the most dysfunctional family that ever walked the planet. Do you know what kind of families this stuff happens to? The crazy ones who barely makes things work and that's us. I've accepted it and so has everyone else, except you: the sane one. The one who makes things work. Get with the program."

Reba shook her head. "But I kissed my ex-husband, Barbra Jean. What happens if the kids find out?"

Barbra Jean sighed. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself for once."

Reba sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway, chin in her hands. "I just don't want to get into something I can't get out of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if Brock and I get back together and then Jake gets really sick or something? I won't be able to give Brock my full attention. What if he just leaves?"

"That's a tough decision, but one you have to make nonetheless.

Reba didn't know what to think or do. She just decided to forget about it for the time being.

"Thanks, Barbra Jean," She said, lying right through her teeth.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry I said those things to you in there."

"I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay. Friends?"

Reba nodded. "Friends."

The two walked back in with smiles even though Reba's was fake.

"Hey, you two," Cheyenne said. "Work everything out?"

"Yep," Reba said. "Everything's just peachy."

"Well good," Brock said. "Nice to hear."

"And guess what?" Van said. "We're going on vacation!"

* * *

><p><strong>I did some editing there at the end, but nothing major. For those of you that have read this already, you'd know it's almost over. I'll then begin the second story in the series, Dead Flowers. I had one chapter of it posted on my other account but that was it, so it won't be long until everybody gets new material. Review. ((:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that went through Reba's mind was: No. No. No.

"Oh really?" She said instead.

Jake was smiling and nodding. "Yeah! Guess where we're going?"

"Where?" Reba asked, trying to sustain herself.

"Branson, Missouri," Jake responded.

"Oh," Reba said. "What's in Branson?"

"Well," Cheyenne said. "It has two theme parks, a water park, The Dixie Stampede, a lot of really cool restaurants, and just a bunch of fun things to do. We just thought it'd be nice to go as a family one last time before the baby's born." She patted her very large stomach gently.

Reba thought she'd be sick on the floor. "Well, I-"

"Not to worry, Mrs. H," Van said. "We're going to cover the expenses." He winked. "All we need is someone to convince Mr. H to go."

Reba froze. Convince Brock to go? Convince him to go on a trip where there's booze, hotels, and no turning back?

"Why aren't you going, Brock?" Barbra Jean asked, uttering the first words to her ex-husband since she'd arrived in town.

"I have to work," Was Brock's simple answer.

"Well, if he's not going, I'm not," Reba said.

"Me either," Kyra said, arms folded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Van said. "Hold on. Everybody can't pull out! We need more than just two adults going."

"You'll have Barbra Jean," Reba argued.

"Uh no," Barbra Jean said.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked. "My son is in Arkansas. I can't just up and leave him."

"Mom, please come!" Cheyenne begged. "Dad, you too!"

"Please?" Reba heard Jake say.

She sighed. "Fine. But only if I can get off work."

"Great!" Cheyenne smiled. "Dad?"

He almost said no again but when he saw the look in his daughter's eyes, he sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll come."

Cheyenne clapped. "Then it's settled! We're going on vacation!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, after the doctors gave Jake a clean bill of health and told him to take it easy, the whole family, excluding Barbra Jean and Kyra were loading up the cars for the big trip.<p>

Reba had managed to get off work but dreaded the whole things for fear she would end up alone with Brock and something would happen.

While everyone was downstairs getting the vehicles loaded up, Reba was up in her bedroom talking to Barbra Jean.

"So, are you excited about your trip?" Barbra Jean said over the phone.

"What? No!" Reba exclaimed.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I don't want to end up alone with Brock while the kids are off at an amusement park or something."

"Reba, he's not just going to jump on you."

"I know that. I just don't want to get caught up in the moment and do something I'm going to regret."

"Would it really be that bad if something did happen though?"

"Barbra Jean, you know it would."

"Okay, Reba, look: I know you're an old-fashioned girl but don't you believe that if you love someone, you should show them?"

"But I don't really love him like that."

"At all?"

"Okay, part of me still loves him because I was his wife. We shared 20 wonderful years together. The part of me that is still his wife loves him with everything that is in me but in reality, I don't have any feelings for him."

"Okay, here's what I think: I think you do still love him because he's the only one you've ever loved. You're just not over him and unlike so many people, you have an option; move on and forget or go back and remember."

* * *

><p>Even after talking to Barbra Jean, Reba still didn't know what to do. She sat up in her bedroom until Cheyenne yelled at her that it was time to head out.<p>

She trudged downstairs where everyone was waiting and heard Van say, "So, who's riding with who?" He was holding a carry-on cooler.

"I'm riding with Van and Cheyenne!" Jake announced.

"Well," Van said, looking at Reba and Brock. "Looks like you two will be riding together."

"What?" Reba nearly yelped. "Why?"

"Because there's only four seats in my car," Van explained. "One for me, Cheyenne, Jake and Elizabeth. You're lucky Kyra's not coming or she'd be riding with you."

"Maybe she is!" Reba suggested. "Maybe she wants to come along after all. Maybe she's changed her mind." Reba reached for her phone to call her daughter, hoping she would rethink her decision so she wouldn't have to be alone with Brock.

"I have to talk to you anyway," Brock whispered, leaning close to her.

And that was that. They weren't even to their destination and Reba had already been paired with Brock. When they got out to the car, Reba leaned her head against the window and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"You go ahead of us!" Van shouted out his car window. "You guys have the map!"

Then they were off.

Thirty minutes into the trip, Reba and Brock did nothing but listen to music, but it wasn't until "How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood came on that Reba switched the radio off.

"What'd you do that for? Brock asked. "I thought that was our song."

"It was," Reba said, not looking at her ex-husband. "That's why I can't listen to it anymore."

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Fighting what?"

"You can't avoid things that remind you of us."

"Oh, I think I can."

"Reba, come on."

"Where are we going? 'Cause I think we're going to Hell in a hand-basket. Brock, what we did was-"

"What we did," He interrupted her. "wasn't wrong."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Look, I'm sorry you kissed me and I can't forget about it."

She threw her head back on the head-rest. "I knew I would regret doing that."

"Well, you know what, I'm glad you did it."

"Obviously."

"No," Brock said. "What I meant was, it caused me to stop lying to myself. All this time I thought I was over you but now, after you kissed me, I know I'm not. You can't kiss me like that and say it didn't mean something."

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you, Brock. Let's just have a nice time and forget about this, okay? Please?"

"I'm sorry it meant something!" She yelled. "I'm sorry I needed you. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry we broke up and I'm sorry, but you can't have me!"

"No, no, no. Don't say that. We can do it. We can to go therapy, counseling, whatever it takes!"

"No! Can't you see? It _won't work_! We've hurt each other too bad to mend the fences!" She turned her back to him and stared out the window, her heart breaking against her will.

* * *

><p>In Van and Cheyenne's car, they were getting concerned as they could see what was going on in Brock's car ahead of them.<p>

"Do you think they're fighting?" Cheyenne asked Van.

"Hard to tell," Van said, squinting and leaning forward, looking out the windshield. "She's not even looking at him now."

"She's not?"

"No. Oh, now, he's pointing at her accusingly."

"Ugh! Now I know they're fighting!"

"Okay, now she's pointing at him."

"Do you think we should pull over?"

"Why? And get lost?"

"Sorry. I'm just worried. It sounds bad."

"You can hear them? What are they saying?"

* * *

><p>Back in Brock's car, things were getting more emotional.<p>

"Why do you always bring that up?" Brock yelled. "That's not why we broke up. It was you."

"Me? I wasn't the one who cheated!"

"You might as well have. You wouldn't even let me touch you half the time. You acted like you didn't need me."

"How can you say that, Brock?"

"It's true!"

"Look, I know I had my part in our divorce, but I'm not the one begging us to get back together. I'm not going to sit here and argue."

"You're being immature. We can't have a civil conversation about anything."

"You're being a butt."

Nobody talked for a minute then Reba shook her head. "I can't believe, after six years, we're just now trying to get everything out on the table. Why couldn't we have done this before things ended so bad? Why didn't we talk it out then instead of ignoring each other?"

Brock didn't say anything.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" Reba asked.

He stayed silent.

Reba shook her head and looked out the window, watching the buildings of downtown Houston go by.

"I'm not ignoring you," Brock said after a second.

"Coulda fooled me."

He waited a second the dug in his pocket. In his hand, he held a little blue velvet box. "Here," He said, handing it to her.

* * *

><p>Back in his car, Van's eyes widened as he watched the car ahead of him.<p>

"He gave her something," Van said.

"What?"

"It looks like a box."

"What's she doing with it?"

"Uh, giving it back to him. Okay, he won't take it. Oh! She threw it on the dash."

"Van, we have to find out what was in that box."

* * *

><p>Brock reached for the box and held it in his hand. "You didn't have to throw it."<p>

"You shouldn't have given it to me. What am I going to do with an engagement ring?"

"It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh, it's not?" She said sarcastically.

"No. It's a promise ring."

"I'm not promising you anything." She leaned her seat back. "Wake me up when we get to a gas station."

"Yeah. Whatever."

She soon fell asleep. Dreams of Brock filled her head along with Barbra Jean's advice: move on and forget or go back and remember.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Walk The Line is officially finished! I hope you guys liked it! Those of you who haven't read it, I mean. (: And if you have read it, well thanks for reading again! I'll have the first chapter of Dead Flowers posted tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
